


Are You Really There?

by ImATrashCan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImATrashCan/pseuds/ImATrashCan
Summary: Soras goneVentus honestly didnt want to accept that.But he had to
Relationships: Sora/Ventus
Kudos: 33





	Are You Really There?

**Author's Note:**

> This was made based off a twitter thread and some discord friends pushed for it.

It was late evening, possibly a little pass Midnight in the Land of Departure. The stars were dazzling, even tho they looked a tad bit dimmer. Mostly like to fit the mood of one of the residents of this world.

Aqua had gotten use to the daily night routine. It had started a while back when they all realized, just how gone Sora was.

That didn't mean they all had accepted that fact or took it stabley. Espically Ventus.

The moment he had realized Sora was gone, he broke down. Aqua was quite surprised, but tried to comfort her friend the best she could.

It didn't seem to work.

__________________________

After a few week of being told this, Ven started having nightmares or hallucinations as Master Yen Sid had said.

At this point, Aqua had given up on asking him for advice. All he would tell her was "Its fine, the boy will come to terms with it" he hasnt.

Aqua began to notice small changes in her friend, that no one else seemed to.

He was less energetic, less social, he looked so tired, he didnt seem to want to do the things he use to.

It started to worry her.

___________________________

The first time Ven came to her with this question she could tell, it was getting worse.

"Aqua?"

"Yes, Ven?" Aqa replied as she fixed them some tea, Ven had woken up again and Aqua insisted on tea.

"When you were in the Realm of Darkness, how did you deal with the hallucinations of us?"

Aqua stopped what she was doing. She turned to look towards Ven. 

"Well, I just didnt give up on following you both. I dont know how to explain." For once, Aqua didnt have the answers.

Weeks after their talk, Aqua spent many nights comforting Ven, as he cried. She tried encouraging sentences.

"Shh. Its alright, he's strong he's going to come back."

"But..what if he doesnt..? I cant lose him! I love him to much to!" Ven shouted his tears not stopping.

Aqua let this information sink in. She hadn't realized he had woken up Terra, but there he was in the door way.

"Uh..y-yea i guess." Aqua replied looking back towards Ventus.

Terra joined Aqua in comforting the blonde, later the news was told to him, though Aqua had said it softer then ven did.

Later they decided, Ven should get out of his room and talk to some other than them. So they brought him to Riku and Kairi.   
None of them had quite recovered from the fact Sora, was indeed gone, and in their minds, never to return.

So what did they do? They did the things sora liked to do when he was home, they watched the things he liked.  
They were sad sobbing messes.

Roxas and Xion eventually joined on this sad party. Not that any of the three minded.

Of course Ven took to staying attached to them the most while they were there. They were the closest thing to Sora they had. Not that Roxas or Xion minded as they pretty much did the exact same thing.

Though one day it changed.

Ventus had returned home, feeling a tad bit worse. Of course as he entered what the considered home, he was expecting to be tackled into a hug. Aqua's laughter could be heard from afar, but abruptly stopped when she saw Ven's reaction.

Instead of happy and smiling,like they were expecting, he was curled in on himself and crying. Sora stood up confused and looked towards Aqua.

Ven continues to mutter as he started shaking, tears at the brink of spilling.

"Hes not here, get a hold of yourself."

Aqua ran up to the two, sitting on her knees next to Ven once she reached them.

"Ven, he's here, really he is." She said softly, wiping the continuous tears from his face.

Sora stood next to Aqua, he looked saddened.

"Dont worry Sora, just continue being here with him. Maybe he'll start to realize." She told him. She gave him a small smile.  
Sora simply nodded before sitting by Ven.

Aqua left the two, as sora hummed some tune, and Ven's tears dried.

It took a bit to get Ven to realize he was really there. He didnt give up.

After Ven realized it was really Sora, Ven wouldnt let him out of his sights or reach.  
And Sora was fine with that.

It was Sora's daily routine to give the biy hugs and bright smiles. He had hardly any time for anyone else. But to Sora's surprise, no one seemed to mind.

Of course they didnt try after a few months to at least Sora go off to do other things. After first Ven resisted, hugging Sora tighter. Sora would just laugh, give him a smile and hug him, it was normal.

Of course that meant Sora tried his own ways of pursassion. 

"How about a week?" Sora offered.

"A week of what Sor?" Ven looked up from his book.

"Of no me. Let me do something fun. If you dont come running after me, I'll give you a reward! Deal?" Sora gave a big bright smile.

"F-fine. Are calls okay though?"

"Totally." Sora hugged Ven, before jumping up out of the chair.

It was hard on Ven, but the phone calls made it better. In no time a week had passed, and there was Sora, hands behind his back smiling.

"We made a deal right?" Sora stated.

"I guess.."

"Then you get an reward!" Sora exclaimed.  
And with that sora kissed Ven on the nose before running off smiling brightly.

And Ven ran after him smiling just as bright.


End file.
